Mass Effect Lineage
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: After the events of Mass Effect 3, Shepards' story continues, but this time following her daughters' eyes, Jane, named after her mother. With the help of her friends, twin sister, Leena, and her mother, Liara, Jane begins her search for her mother, Shepard, remains and learning more about her adventures, danger lurks in the shadows an ever creeping threat surely to surprise us all.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Happy N7 Day, fellow Commanders, for the first time, I'm doing something for N7 day, I hope you enjoy this story, and the journey of a Daughter finding a mother stolen from her.**_

According to her team, she spared Wrex on Virimire, and choose to save the Salarians along with Ashley Williams, losing Kaiden Alenko to the explosion. She did spare the Rachni on the promise they disappear into space. She saved the colonists of Zhu's Hope on Feros. With her words, she made Saren see the errors of his ways and made him take his own life. With the attack on the Citadel, Shepard chose to save the council and the Destiny's Ascension. Along with appointing Captain Anderson as the human representative on the council.

After her death at the hands of the Collectors, Shepard had recruited her team as well as Kasumi and Zaeed. She earned their loyalty for the suicide mission into the Omega 4 Relay. Shepard rewrote the Geth Heretics' while easing the tension between Tali and Legion. She didn't let Garrus take the shot and let the traitor suffer for his actions. Shepard helped Liara become the new Shadow Broker, and stayed loyal to Liara and didn't romance anyone new. In the end, she destroyed the Collector base, and all of her crew survived, including Kelly Chambers.

Moving on to more recent events, Shepard cured the Krogan of the genophage, while Eve survived, Mordin died in the Shrouds explosion. Though she sacrificed Grunts squad to save the Rachni, she settled the war between the Geth and Quarians, by brokering peace between the two species showing that they would prosper together than against each other, at the cost of her friend, Legion. She recused Jack and her students at Grissom Academy, also helped Aria take back Omega, Shepard let Aria take her revenge and killed the Cerberus ruler, General Oleg. Shepard managed to save Miranda and her sister, Oriana, from their father. Thane helped stop Kai Leng from assassinating the Salarian Councilor, who later passed away from his wound and his disease. Shepard stopped Samara from killing herself and convinced her to stay, and with her last daughter, rebuild the sanctuary. As Shepard broke Kai Lengs' sword during the attack on the Cerberus base, and later Shepard tried to convince the Liucisve Man that he was under the control of the Reapers, but failed and had shot Anderson. When Shepard stood atop the crucible, she chose to destroy the Reapers and finally end the cycle.

The Alliance reported that they couldn't find Shepard's body in the rumble of the crucible, which rained down on London, though they did find the remains of Admiral Anderson, which surprisingly was still intact despite the amount of damage the crash landing had on what remained of London. Though Shepard shared a moment with Liara before the final charge, Liara and Shepard decided to continue the Shepard legacy and conceive a child, which turned out to be twins who were named Jane and Leena. Today, Earth is nearly cleared of signs of battle, though a monument was built in London to honor those who fell during the battle of Earth. Shepard and Anderson had a statue erected in the courtyard of the Alliance Headquarters in their honor.

A hundred and ten years after Commander Jane Shepard sacrificed her life to end the cycle of the Reapers by destroying the Reapers with the catalyst. Who returned every sixty thousand years to wipe out intelligent life in the galaxy to make the way of the next cycle of beings to inhabit the universe. With the whole united galaxy at her back and full galactic readiness, the forces held their own against the Reapers and their indoctrinated armies. Those who fought and served under her command say that she was a true paragon and a friend, though some say she had her reasons for shooting Udina. With the Mass Relays not entirely destroyed, work slowly began to piece them back together again to reconnect with the rest of the galaxy. Liara T'soni had grown close to the Commander over their time together, so close that it had been said that Shepard wanted to marry Liara, but never got the chance.


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance

On the Asari homeworld, Thessia, the Asari had restored most of their world, and larger cities that were hit first by the Reaper Forces. With the help of the Shadow Broker, Liara T' soni, her many resources helped rebuild her homeworld. Soon everything was up and running again, though Liara was mostly home ridden through most of it; her pregnancy took the majority of her energy, especially since it was Shepard children. The time that after was the time to reconnect with the rest of the galaxy, every species that remained on Thessia joined to help repair the Mass Relay, from the biggest Krogan to the average human, they lent their aid, even if it was just to hauling parts. Of course, Shepard and Liara's twins were but babes when they started, and years later, they were able to fix the Mass Relays and travel among the stars once again, and Shepard's two girls grew into adults. Jane and Leena showed traits of both their mothers, they showed bravery, determination, and combat prowess like Shepard, and like Liara, they showed kindness, intimidation, and passion. As the twins grew up, they both joined the military though Jane had joined the Alliance N7 Special Force as her father did before her as a Vanguard, and Leena stayed on Thessia and joined the Asari Commandos. Liara was given a home on the outskirts of the capital city from the Asari councilor for her role in saving the galaxy.

As well as helping with the repair of the Relays. From there, Liara commands the Shadow Brokers' assets. Jane was on shore leave, and she was visiting her mother and sister back on Thessia. Jane arrived outside her mothers' house. As Jane waited outside the house her mother got from the Asari Councilor, which was two-stories with a dark coat of blue paint and pure-white doors and window frames, she slung her black N7 duffle bag over her shoulder and checked her omni-tool to pass the time. Before Jane started browsing, a sound like pottery shattered came from inside. Janes' mind went into full N7 mode, and she kicked the door open, her omni-blade drawn ready for a fight. To her surprise, she saw her adopted brother Grunt locked hands with Leena in a heated whos-stronger battle, and to the side, their mother, Liara, watched with fury in her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Jane said as she sheathed her blade and looked at the carnage the tore through Liara's' living room, "Can you two 'not' destroy mom's new house?"

As Grunt and Leena sheepishly laughed as they cleaned up the mess they had made, while Liara and Jane walked into the kitchen. Jane saw that there was a giant pile of dirty dishes in the sick, so Jane told Liara she'd do them. But instead, Liara joined her daughter; the news played on the small tv that sat on the counter.

"Remind me, again, how was Grunt fathers kid?" Jane said as she dried a plate with a towel, "Didn't you say that Grunt came from a big tube?"

"Yes, he did, he was created by WarLord Okeer, to be the perfect soldier." Liara started but was interrupted by Glyph as he appeared by the faucet of the sink.

"Ms. T'soni, Admiral Iris Hackett, is about to give her speech about the anniversary of the commanders' sacrifice at the Alliance HQ in London." Glyph said as he turned toward the small screen that sat just atop the counter.

As Liara and Jane both looked toward the screen, they saw a platinum-haired woman in an Alliance uniform walk up to the podium, a few seconds after she started to speak.

"Today, many years ago, mobile heroes lose their lives while fighting the Reaper forces from wiping out the galaxy of sentient life. Today we honor them, once again, Commander Shepard, Admiral Anderson, and all the brave men and women of the united species." Admiral Hackett said, as she looked back to the statute of Anderson and Shepard, "My grandfather, Admiral Steven Hackett, served alongside humanity's greatest soldiers, he told me stories of their heroics as a child, which influenced me to join the Alliance."

"When my grandfather passed, he told me, 'No matter what, keep fighting like those two, they never stopped fighting, even up to their final moments. Sure they struggled sometimes, but they never stopped giving it their all.' And that's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna ensure that their memories are honor and..." Admiral Hackett continued before she was cut off by an explosion behind her. The shockwave had thrown her off her podium and into the crowd.

As the camera drones lay on the ground, rock, and other debris scattered, smoke-filled to the air, across the courtyard, bundles of flowers petals glided from the podium to the ground. A single-camera drone managed to continue its live recording. The drone tilted back to the podium to see a woman with dark red hair in a mask that emerged from the destroyed memorial of Shepard and Anderson.

The woman gazed over the bodies of the news crews reporters, as she watched as some survivors struggled to stand and were trying to run for help. The woman coldly raised her shotgun and blasted the survivors in the back, which sent them flying into the soldiers' memorial wall. As the drone watched helplessly as the woman stepped over the bodies, making her way to the drone. As she reached the drone, she stared into the lens for a second before she used clenched her fist, which had a blue aura that grew stronger and drove it into the drone, destroying it and ended the broadcast.

"Who was that?! Is the Admiral?" Jane said as she quickly fiddled with her omni-tool, Jane hunted for answers, with her omni-tool; she called her pilot, "I need to get back to Earth, JD ready the shuttle."

As Jane grabbed her things and ran out the door to her shuttle, Liara stood shocked as she remembered when she was there when they first revealed the statutes, to see it shattered and destroyed, filled her with sorrow and sadness. A single tear ran down her face as she pictured her commander's face smiling back at her, then Liara shook herself again into reality.

"Glyph, bring up that footage again." Liara said as she wiped the tear away with her thumb as Glyph projected a playback screen in front of her, "Skip to before she destroys the drone."

As the footage sped up from the beginning for Admiral Hackett's speech and froze just before the woman punched the drone. Liara examined the footage, and the women mask; it was similar to a knights helmet, but what was silver had turned to black. The visor had a dark maroon, with a subtle glow to it.

The woman had armor that matched her mask, that hid any clue to her identity, Liara scanned every inch of the woman, and she noticed something about her shotgun that she recognized. The gun had an old scratched out symbol, which looked like a faded N7 insignia.

"Is it? No, it couldn't be." Liara said as she studied the woman's weapons and armor, as Liara rubbed her arm, "No. She's long since passed, this is someone different."


	3. Chapter 2: Sky Bound

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to make this fic as immersive and captivating as I can, but it's actually really difficult. But anyway enjoy.**_

On her Kodiak shuttle, which sped to the nearest spaceport, Jane had the Alliance Council on the vid-comm while JD piloted.

"Do we know anything about the person who attacked the Memorial? And is Admiral Hackett still alive?" Jane said as she crossed her arms and paced back and forth, her mind raced with questions that lead to more problems, "What about civilian casualties?"

The Head of the Alliance, an older man in his 50's, spoke up.

"At least 20 people were killed in the explosion, another 5 were shot by the assailant."

Which caused Jane to stop in her tracks and stared at the council in disbelief before she placed her hands together and pressed them down the middle of her face while she let out a heated exhale.

"Admiral Hackett is severely injured along with 6 military personnel accompanying her. We have moved her to London's finest hospital, Solus Regional Hospital." Said the Head Councilor as he looked at the datapad, which had a list of attendees.

As Jane heard the news that Hackett survived brought a sliver of relief and turned her attention back to the vid-com.

"And what of the assailant? Have they made any demands, a message, anything?" Jane said as she stared into the eyes of the council members, "Where are they heading next?"

"No, they left no kind of message or threat behind. The assailant just attacked the service then vanished. Forensics are still gathering samples before they can determine what type of bomb and weapon was used." Said a woman who sat next to the Head Councilor.

"Then-" Jane started but was interrupted by JD calling from the cockpit.

"Emergency transmission from Tachanka!" JD called out, "Putting on screen now."

The screen sprung to life viewing of the remnants of the Shroud, which held refuge for a krogan village. In the center stood a statue of Mordin Solus for his work in curing the genophage and his sacrifice to free the krogan from the very disease he helped developed. Just like on Earth, the statue exploded in a fiery inferno, with some krogan and other species running for cover while others tried to help put those near the blast who caught fire. This time, a figure leaped through the smoke and landed at the base of the destroyed sculpture; with both hands, they threw clusters of grenades in either direction. Just as the shells exploded, the assailant used an M-96 Mattock and unleashed volley after volley of fire in the crowd.

Jane and the councilors could only watch in horror and helplessness as innocents were gunned down.

"How did she get to Tuchanka so fast? The attack at the Memorial only just happened, and the Alliance was monitoring the ships coming and leaving Earth." Said a member of the council, a man with silver hair and a stubble beard.

"Commander, you have the approval of the Alliance Council to hunt down and eliminate this threat before any more civilians are killed." The Head Councilor said stoically, and as the other council members look between each other, and with a nod of approval, the Head spoke up, "When you reach Earth, you find two alliance soldiers than will accompany you. As well as a ship that would be glad to be back in the hands of a Shepard."

"Thank you, sir." Jane said proudly with a salute, "I look forward to it."

As the vid comm had ended, the cabin door to the cockpit opened with a pressured hiss with a puff of smoke, out stepped a metal leg. Followed by a synthesized voice.

"So, the autopilot's on, and we'll be arriving at the spaceport in about 5 minutes," JD said as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms, "You know mom and dad would be proud right now."

"Oh yeah?" Jane said with a smug smile as she placed her hand on her hip, "And how would your parents be proud? Their son going off fighting bad guys across the galaxy?"

"Haha, no, mom would be proud that I'm fighting alongside a strong leader as she did back in the day," JD said with a short hearty chuckle, and with a smile, "Dad would be proud that I became one of the best damn pilots in the Navy just like him."

"Yeah, they would be. I'm sure my parents are proud too. Though I never knew dad, only from the stories mom told of her." Jane said as she smiled to herself as she looked to the floor.

While they waited for the shuttle to get to the spaceport, they traded stories from their childhoods and even talked about adventures their parents had many years ago. Soon they arrived at the spaceport and boarded a ship that took them to Earth. It wouldn't be long until they landed at the Alliance base in London and began the hunt.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friend

_**A/N: I'm having some technical difficulties at the moment so each upload may be a while. My computer broke, but I'm getting it repaired so it shouldn't be long now, I hope.**_

As the shuttle sailed over the city was so dazzling, that it had a certain shine to it, similar to a flower blooming in the remnants of a burned down, if that can be portrayed into the scenery. The buildings flew by with a blur as they raced to the Alliance base. The city was quiet, even for such a big city like London. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of the Kodiak's engine. Soon the base was in view, workers were still cleaning up the debris and what remained of the Shepard and Anderson statue. As they flew over the bombed podium and its surroundings, wood and various types of debris scattered across the courtyard, as if someone took a box full of glassware, and dropped it from 3 stories. The shuttle slowed in preparation to land, Jane opened the hatch and gazed out to see the damage with her own eyes. As her eyes wandered from the workers, the podium and then the big blast mark from where the explosion detonated just behind it and where statues once stood.

Jane's gazed turned into a glare of anger as she saw just how they desecrated her mother's memorial, but suddenly her eyes met those of her mothers' statue. Something from it sent a wave of calmness over Jane, as if it whispered, "Go get 'em, kid, you were born to kickass." which reminded her not to let her emotions overpower her and keep a clear and level head.

The shuttle flew around to the hangar bay behind the base. Which the Head Alliance councilor was waiting for them. The shuttle landed and Jane walked out followed by JD.

"Commander, Mr. Moreau." The Councilor said as he shook both their hands.

"Councilor, I'm sure my baby was well taken care of?" JD said as he looked the Councilor in the eye with a feeling of half-joking and half-serious.

"I assure you, Mr. Moreau, she's been well taken care of, but I'll let your new crew members tune you in." The Councilor said as he directed them to follow him with a gesture of his hand, "Speaking of, let's meet them shall we?"

The Councilor guided them over to a pile of crates where a man with short black hair and burn marks on his forearms sat upon a crate peeling a mandarin orange with headphones on, along with a woman with tangle brunette hair and goggles on, who appeared to be muttering to herself while she tinkered with a something on her wrist.

"This here is Marina Sodding, tech and engineering, top of her class at the University of London." The Councilor introduced and gestured to her, but she was too into her tinkering to hear or respond to a word he said, "Oh for heavens, Sodding!"

The Councilors' shout seemed to shake Marina out of her trace, and she turned to see the Councilor and the others. It took her a second to put 2 and 2 together before she stopped her tinkering, and wiped her hands on her pant legs before she enthusiastically shook Jane's and JD's hand. Though as soon as she laid eyes on the silver metallic body that is JD, she started to poke and prod, fascinated by his body.

"Oh! What's your skin made of? Can you taste food or suffer the side effects of alcohol?" Marina spoke in rapid-fire, question after question. "Can I take you apart and put you back together again to find out what makes you tick?"

"Uh, Jane, little help." JD pleaded as he kept an eye on Marina, in case she tried to take his arm or something.

"You'll have to excuse her, she is just obsessed with tech and engineering junk, so be mind with of your gear when you leave it unattended." The Councilor said as he let out a sigh of defeat before he turned to the man on the crate. "Now, this is your demolition expert, Sean Thawk, we called in him in to examine the remnants of the bomb and try to get a point of origin as well as ingredients."

As the Councilor let out a huff through his nose before he muttered to himself, 'Kids these days, I swear.' As the man on the crate threw his last orange slice into his mouth. He hopped off and slid his headphones off which had the slightest sound of classical music that came out speakers. Sean walked over to the Councilor and Jane after he made a quick stop to throw his peeling into the trash.

"Morin' boss, I'm sure you'll want to know more about the bombs but I will tell you more about them when we get underway." Sean said as he shook Janes' hand and nodded to JD, then turned to the Councilor with a sight clap and rubbed his hands together, "Time for the tour?"

"Yes, just about actually," The Councilor said as he turned to Jane and JD who was still being poked by Marina, "Well, Commander, this is where I leave you. These two will show you around."

"Oh one more thing," The Councilor said before he turned to leave, "The families who lost their loved ones in the attacks are counting on you to give them justice. So by all means, get the bastards."

"Aye, aye sir," Jane said with a quick salute before she turned to follow Marina and Sean.

The group exited the hangar bay via the elevator near the back of the bay.

"As you know, the Normandy took some damage a few years back. Nearly every species of the galaxy had their best technicians and engineers to repair it, as well as making upgrades." Marina said as the elevator rose through the shaft, while she tinkered away at the device of her wrist, "I even had my chance to tinker with the inner workings of this beauty of a ship."

The elevator reached the top floor, and the group continued on their way, through the halls, passing several workings who had carts of parts and pipes.

"The exterior is still the same, in a way to honor her and her crew." Sean said as the turned a corner to view the Normandy through a viewing window, "Though since the SR-2 was damaged and had been repaired the techies have dubbed her, Normandy SR-3."

The shine of the hull was something to behold, the Alliances colored coated the ship, the armor looked sturdier than it had ever been. Jane gazed upon the very ship that her mothers' had used to save the galaxy and the battle it has seen as well the new adventures that it will have, confidence and pride built up inside which caused Jane to smile to herself.

"Now, for the inside tour," Marina said giddily, and full of excitement, as she and Sean walked toward the ship's main airlock, "There've been a few changes."

The airlock door opened with a hiss and revealed the commander's main locker, and the cockpit just the right of it. and the row of pods that were in Normandy's previous design.

"Our first stop is the cockpit, up here is where JD will be, with the lives of the entire crew will in his cold, metallic hands," Marina said dramatically whilst she wiggled her fingers erratically, "Oh! Chills just thinking about it."

While Jane and JD questionably stared at their head technician, one of the crew members walked up and handed Sean a datapad, before he thanked her and sent her on her way to do last minute diagnostics.

"If you take a look at this datapad, you can see the change of the interior of the Normandy or look for yourself later on." Sean said as he handed Jane the datapad, and list the changes as Jane swiped to them, "Firstly, the scanner that was previously between the Galaxy console and the war-rooms has been removed, people were tired of how long the scanning would take."

"Secondly, the 2nd floor has been revamped, the memorial plaques are still in the same place, as well as the kitchen, but the office of the left, opposite of the medical bay is now the Research and Development lab." Sean continued before he was interrupted by Marina, "That's where I'll be! Come talk to me if you need me to upgrade anything, from weapons to the Normandy in general."

"And finally, the cargo hold, where the Kodiak and Mako are stored, as well as my little workshop which is to the right when you exit the elevator." Sean said as he pointed to the shop on the datapad, "At that's about it. If you ever want to either of the crew or your team, feel free to look around, As for Marina and I, Marian is mostly in the lab, and I can be found in one of three places. The Kitchen, the Observation area or my Workshop."

"Oh yeah, you should get to know the crew, who knows maybe they can help better the Normandy or your arsenal." Marina said as she placed a hand on her hip, "That allows me to tinker and even push things to their limits in upgrades. But it'll cost resources, which can be purchased on the terminal in my lab."

The two said their goodbyes before they returned to their stations on the 2nd floor and in the Cargo hold. While Jane and JD entered the cockpit, JD immediately sat in his chair with a satisfied sigh.

"Mmm, custom leather seats, just what the doctor ordered." JD said as he shifted comfortably into his chair, before he turned to Jane, " I feel like this has been done before but have any words of encouragement for the crew?"


End file.
